Devil of Fairy Tail
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: My mother, Eve, was a beautiful women. My father, Sparda, was the strongest devil of his time. My mother, an angle, my father, a Devil. Together, they had three sons. the first, was Virgle, The second, was Dante. they were born a year apart. There last son, was Dakota, who was born two years after Dante, he is banished into a new world, one of mages. I OWN NOTHING


Makarov looked down at the child before him. "Dakota." the guild master said, with the child nodding.

"That's correct." The young child said as he looked up at the old man.

Makarov jumped off the bar, walked over to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder gaining his attention. He looked at the boy's eyes and all he could see was pain, he could see the eyes of one that had saw all the horrors of humanity.

He gave the boy a small reassuring smile. "My name's Makarov, guild leader of Fairy Tail." He introduced himself as the boy nodded as he understood. "Why don't we get your stamp now, shall we?" Makarov asked as the child gave another nod.

"Lead the way." the child said as Makarov nodded and beckoned the child to follow him.

xXx

A day has passed, and Dakota stopped and looked around as he took in the sights of Fairy Tail. "Don't worry" He heard Makarov and turned towards him "Everyone in Fairy Tail is family, they will accept you." He said with a smile as the child nodded.

"Master!" Came the cry of two girls who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Where have you been?" A white-haired girl asked, she was dressed in punk Gothic style clothing, her long hair tied in a ponytail with a violet ribbon.

"We were worried when we didn't find you this morning!" The second girl shouted, she was wearing an armor over her body and her red hair flowed down her back.

Dakota felt someone place their hand on his head and looked towards Makarov who smiled at him. "I'd like to introduce you to our newest member, Dakota Sparda." He said with a smile as the girls studied him and grinned.

"Hey there!" the white-haired girl shouted pushing the red-head away and making her fall on the floor. "I'm Mirajane..." She said with a grin as he just nodded.

The girl was suddenly pushed away as the red-haired girl appeared in her place, glaring at Mirajane. "Don't mind miss bossy over there, I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you!" She exclaimed happily as she extended her hand towards, with him shaking it.

The girl's smile vanished as she was pushed. "Erza, you are bad influence!" the white-haired girl shouted with a grin as the red-head turned to glare at her.

"I did nothing wrong!" She shouted back as Makarov shook his head and laughed softly.

"Girls, no one did anything wrong." He said as he looked towards Dakota. "Why don't you go and meet the rest?" He asked as the blond gave a nod and walked past the girls, not even looking towards them as they watched him walk away.

xXx

Dakota stared at the sword that was given to him by his father, the Yamato. "Umm, Dakota-san?" Erza asked as she stopped behind the child. He turned to look at her and gave a nod as he showed that he was listening. "I am also a sword user." she said with a low voice, Elfman and Lisanna looked at her amazed, it was the first time they had heard Erza embarrassed about something.

The blond gave another nod. "I can tell." he said as Erza crossed her arms.

"I wish to test your skills!" She cried out as she smirked, yet she didn't get the response she was hoping for.

"No, because I can tell just by looking at you, my magic could kill you." He said, shocking her. "I refuse to hold up my sword against a comrade." He said as he turned around and continued to examine Yamato. All activities stopped as the remaining members, which weren't that many to begin with, turned to see the scene before them.

After a few minutes, Erza glared at him. She grabbed his shoulder and tightened her grip. "Do not make a fool of me." She told him as he looked over at her from his shoulder.

"I will say this again, no." He said, narrowing his eyes. He gave a grin and straightened himself. "Your armor wouldnt withstand a normal slash from Yamato!" He said, getting a glare from her as she gritted her teeth.

Mirajane walked forward and shook her head as she passed the two children. "Leave him alone Erza, he already hates you." She taunted with a smirk as Dakota looked towards her but said nothing else.

"Alright!" Makarov shouted as he appeared on the counter. "Now that that's all settled, we need to properly welcome Dakota in our little family!"

A chorus of 'yes' resonated throughout the building.

xXx

Two years had passed since Dakota joined Fairy Tail, during those years the guild had received three more members, all three were children roughly his age. The first was a girl named Cana Alberona, Dakota wasnt quick to make friends with her. To him, she seemed like a nice girl, although a bit timid, maybe it was because of the new environment or something.

The second person to join was a boy named Natsu Dragneel, a rather hyperactive boy. Needles to say, they got along somewhat, Natsu was hyperactive, loved to cause trouble or explore the land around him. while Dakota was calm, liked piece and quiet. He was surprised to learn that Natsu had been raised by a dragon, but when he tried to get Natsu to meet this dragon he was turned down. The look in the boy's eyes made the blond understand something bad had happened and he didn't press on further.

The third and last member to join was a boy named Gray, he somewhat reminded Dakota of one of his brothers, Virgle, but that thought was soon pushed away. The boy was nothing like Virgle, Gray was a lot more friendly. Sure he had a few rough edges but that didn't make him close himself, he was quite friendly and talkative if you got him in the mood. The only downside was that he loved walking around almost completely naked, and worse of all, he was living in the same room as him.

That alone wasn't so bad, considering the boy was quiet most of the times and when Dakota studied or learned how to be use Yamato the boy leave him be. No, what was bad about him was that every time he was sent back to his room by Mirajane to get dressed he would take his clothes, not his own. It was like Gray considered Dakota's clothes to be his very own.

Needles to say they got in many arguments because of that, Natsu joined in, and the argument turned into a fight every time between gray and Natsu. One thing Dakota never understood was why Natsu loved to get into fights with Gray, or why Gray loved to fight back with Natsu. The only person to actually break them up was Erza, both boys feared her and her power.

Dakota wasnt frightened by Erza. He would admit this because Erza was a "special" friend to him, she was the only other mage there that used a sword, and that was the only reason why she was "special" to him. He could still remember the times when he broke her armor as she tried attacking him, and that was without drawing Yamato, just its sheath.

Then, there was Mirajane. Dakota couldn't say he hated her, she wasn't a bad person, but she had this bad habit of getting on his nerves by either trying to make him mad by picking on him, only for him to turn it around and get her mad at him.

This of course led to fights between Erza and Mirajane as Erza thought that it was best to protect her "rival in arms" as she called him. The fights ended up to the point that only the guild master could stopped them, or Lisanna stopped her sister.

Mirajane, or Mira as everyone started calling her, wasn't a bad person. She was quite helpful when she wanted to be, this mostly happened when Erza wasn't around it seemed. It was like she had something against Erza, or she just loved pestering the girl.

There was one that Dakota actually disliked in the entire guild. Makarov's grandson, Luxus. He could be funny at times and when he wanted to and spent quite a lot of time with him and Natsu especially. He was older than most of the kids in Fairy Tail, about 12 years old or so, he wasn't sure and the boy never told them.

Despite all that there were moments when the teen was detached from everyone, when he had a far-away look in his eyes and didn't feel like talking to anyone. The others asked him and begged him to tell them what was wrong, but all he would do was smile and tell them everything was fine. Dakota knew not to asked Makarov about his grandson's attitude. Ever since he had joined the guild he started learning even more, he started training to become a mage as well. Despite that he could not use any spell yet, nor did he show any signs of being a mage he continued to try his best to improve in what he already knew. He knew that he could do it, he felt something inside of him, something that he could use to help him.

He knew that he came from both heaven and hell, seeing as him mother was an angle and his father was a demon. Yet he didn't know how to use his powers, nor how to call upon it. His mother didn't want to ruin his childhood and teach him. The only thing she did teach him was how to mask his presence and how to blend in with others.

Even after he arrived, he never stopped practicing what his mother taught him, he could vanish from everyone's eyes and no one would realize it until he was far away from their reach.

Despite being told not to do this too often, he had used his ability to move around the area. It eased Makarov a bit but he was still not pleased with how the blond was using his abilities. He made sure to voice his opinion and berate the child, making him promise not to do anything harmful to the people or guild mates.

Dakota still used all his knowledge in becoming a master in stealth, there were only a handful of people in the guild that could find him during his vanishing acts, Makarov being one of them of course.

Currently the blond was outside, in the gardens, practicing his magic, or at least call upon it. Next to him stood Makarov, he was looking at Dakota, waiting patiently for him to do something.

Dakota remembered the man's words, he concentrated, he studied and focused on only that which was permitted. yet, he still couldn't do anything. Everyone in the guild had some sort of power, even the youngest of them could do something. Heck, Natsu could even do something with his magic, yet he could only vanish.

With a sigh, Makarov stood up and shook his head. "Dakota, maybe you can't use your family's-"

"I must!" Dakota shouted as he slammed his fists on the ground, glaring down. "My mother was of the sky, and my father was of the flames of hell."

"That doesn't mean that you can control them, they are not even related to that to begin with." Makarov tried to reason, but it didn't work. Once Dakota set his mind on something, nothing, absolutely nothing could change his mind. He was scared that one day it will lead him to his own grave.

"I know I can do it." Dakota said as he narrowed his eyes. "My brothers could use both powers, so why can't I? why was I left here, why?" He whispered, in his mind if he was born in both the sky and hell, meaning he could use both holy and demonic powers.

Makarov only shook his head at that. "Your brothers used one side of the powers. Virgle used demonic, while Dante used holy. Even your half-brother Nero accepted his demonic powers over holy, with that his arm became demonic."

Dakota twitched as he heard the name; he still didn't know what to make of Nero. Part of him wanted to hate him for everything that had happened, from his father's death, to his mother's death. Yet part of him felt like he couldn't blame the half-brother and that the blame fell on the man who killed his mother and broke up his family, with Dante going to an orphanage, Virgle going to a new family and Nero going to the church with his true mother while Sparda, his father, went to fight.

He failed, it was a suicide mission after all. Sparda, one of the strongest demons alive, failed. he heard stories from Sparda, and he was shocked to learn that his father was defeated. 'It's a trait from our family, so why can't I use both, why one or the other?'

When asked about his mother and father, if they was human or not he said nothing, Makarov cleared things up and told them she was human, but they still wanted to learn more about Dakota. Therefore, the only thing Makarov could think of was that Dakota was from a royal family, which rarely appears every hundred years. Strangely, they seemed to accept that and never inquired further.

"I'm sorry, but its impos-"

"ITS NOT!" Dakota shouted once again startling Makarov. "I'll be the strongest out of us! Just wait and see old man, I'll do it, I'll become the strongest in both holy and demonic magic! I will make my family proud!" He declared as he stood up and walked away leaving a smiling guild master behind.

The man shook his head at Dakota. "Don't come crying to me when you realize its impossible then." He called out, yet Dakota ignored him. He laughed to himself as he walked back to the guild; this was going to be interesting.

xXx

Chatter and laughter echoed in the guild as everyone was sitting at the tables and eating. Only one person was missing for the ninth time in a row and that person was none other than Dakota.

Everyone was worried; the only ones that didn't seem to be worried was Makarov, as he had faith in Dakota.

It had been a week since Dakota's declaration, at first nothing changed with him, he kept coming in morning to eat and then at night or in the middle of the day if he was famished but ever since three days ago he had stopped coming down from his room to eat.

Mira was the first to confront the blond, she tried to force him to move, she tried taunting him, but he just ignored her and meditated. he didn't flinch or even acknowledge here presence.

In a fit of anger she ordered Erza to move Dakota from his spot, which resulted in a fight between them. A fight that was later broken by the guild master. that night however, he left them without berating them like he would usually do. He was strangely quiet.

The next morning Gray tried to move him, he tried encasing him in ice and pushing him down stairs, however, it seemed like Dakota had anticipated that and vanished before Gray could even make a move, it annoyed him to no end and it also worried him.

Erza found him eventually in the garden, hidden in his usual spot under the large plants that Makarov loved to grow. She tried talking to him, tempting him with his favorite food but nothing seemed to work.

He was meditating, to the point that it looked like he hardly breathed. It scared her, she didn't know how to handle it, or what to do. "Dakota?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow. "If you want, I could teach you my-" she said as Dakota shook his head.

"No." he said quietly. "That's your style, I want mine, I know I can do this." he replied stubbornly.

"At least, come and eat." She tried to reason with him, yet he had tuned her out by now.

She tried for several more minutes to get through him before she turned and left telling Dakota not to come crawling towards her if he was dying of hunger. Yet, as she reached the door she turned to look back towards Dakota's location, she was worried for him.

That night Mira tried her luck once again, she stormed towards his room and slowly opened the door.

"Dame it!" She heard him, she slowly peered inside and looked around the room, the blond was sitting in the middle of the room in a meditating position. He was looking at something in his hands. "I can't do it." She could hear his voice crack and looked down at the ground sadly. "I know I can do it, I just know it!" Slowly, Mira closed the door.

After four days of absence the blond finally made his appearance.

Everyone was gathered at the tables, preparing to have their meal when they heard Dakota. "old man!" they could hear him yell as he walked down the stairs towards them.

Makarov looked towards the stairs and saw Dakota there with a large grin on his face. "Dakota?" Makarov asked in a worried voice. "Whats wrong?" he asked trying to move towards him.

"I did it!" he shouted, before falling down the stairs.

Everyone jumped up from their seats and moved to help the blond, to check on him, only to have him stop them.

"Look!" he shouted as he extended his arms and opened his palms, turning it to face the ceiling. in one hand was a bright light that covered his arm, forming a white armor, while the other formed a black light and formed a black and red armor.

"You, actually, did it?" Makarov asked, he never expected Dakota to do it, he knew that in the end he would, could succeed, but this was beyond all his expectations.

"Yes, and look what else I can do!" Dakota said as his eyes turned red, followed by everything in the room shooting upwards, shocking everyone. Yamato appeared in his hands, and he shot forward into the air, where he moved so fast that he was a blur, hoping from one item to the next until he landed on the bar, holding Yamato over his shoulder as everything fell. "That's not all." he said as a demon armor appeared over him, before switching over to a holy looking armor.

The armor started swinging a make shift form of Yamato, with Dakota holding Yamato at the ready, before attacking and slashing a barrel across the room into tiny bits. "There's more." Dakota said, stabbing Yamato into the ground, where he split into two, except that the other one of him was completely blue and held a copy of Yamato.

"Dakota?" The guild master said completely amazed.

"Yes." Dakota replied with a small smile. "This is the power of both of my family's."

Everyone's eyes grew at that, he had done the impossible, mixing angle and demonic magic. This was something unheard of and something a low ranking mage couldn't do. Yet Dakota didn't even seem winded by all this.

Finally, the guild master started laughing. "That's mighty impressive boy!" he shouted with a grin on his face that was matched by said boy. "Now, why don't you come and eat, I'm sure you're famished." He said as Dakota nodded happily.

However, what they didn't expect was for the second copy of Dakota to explode in front of him. Erza shouted and rushed towards him as Makarov and the rest looked at what happened in shock.

A cough was heard as the smoke cleared revealing Dakota as he waved the smoke away. "I don't know why that exploded." He stated as Erza started shaking him back and forth.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He heard Erza shout at him, the girl turned to look away, before glaring at him as he shrugged it off.

"Wasnt intentional." He said as she entangled him in a hug. "Get off me!" He said as he pushed against her.

Everything had returned to normal, or as normal as it can get in the guild.


End file.
